1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an electron-emitting device, and to a method for manufacturing an electron source and an image display device using the electron-emitting device. The present invention also relates to an information displaying/reproducing apparatus using the image display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electron-emitting device may be classified into a field emission type or a surface conduction type.
There is a case in which a surface of the electron-emitting device is coated with a metal film or a metal compound film to reduce the effective work function, increase the heat resistance (heat-proof), or stabilize the emission current, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 10-188778, 8-102247, 8-273523, and 9-102267. A plurality of the electron-emitting devices are arranged to define an electron source. The electron source is disposed so as to oppose an anode electrode and a light-emitting member such as a phosphor, thus constituting a flat panel display and other image display devices.